Buzzing
by tmltml71
Summary: Well the battle of Mission City sucked, and now I have to try and survive my senior year of high school. Plus my mom kicked me out of the house. On the bright side, I've still got Sam, Mikaela and the rest of the autobots.  Sequel to Stinger.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Transformers. All copyrights and trademarks go to their respective owners. I my OC's _mine_ for a reason. Don't steal.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>{Sam's Point of View}<em>**

I was sitting on my bed watching Jazzy carefully. If he hurt himself, I was screwed, and Brent was gonna kill me. If he hurt Mojo, I was screwed and, my mom was going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be watching him, but Brent came over shoved the Nokia phone into my hands and told me to watch him until she came back. She was pissed her face was red, and I could see the fire burning in her eyes. She stormed off down the street.

"Sammy!" My mom called me.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

I picked up Jazzy and carried him with me. "Where are you?" I asked.

"In the bathroom."

'_Jesus Christ_' I thought. I walked to the bathroom. My mom was staring out the window. "Is that Brenton?" She asked looking at the scene a few yards over.

Brent was standing in her backyard screaming up at her mom who was leaning out of a second story window throwing her daughter's stuff out of it. I opened the window.

"YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD!" Her mom screamed.

"FUCK YOU TOO BITCH! CAUSE YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Brent screamed back. I book came flying at her head. Her mom threw clothes, books, and all kinds of other stuff. At one point a silver box came flying out. Brent dove to catch it. Then she let out a wail of irritation. A suitcase was thrown out and she began to put her crap in it.

"Go to the basement, get the totes that are down there and go help her. Then bring her back here."

"What? Judy, no." Dad said from the door way. "We're not going to take in a homeless teenager."

"And why not?" My mom asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cause it costs money. We'd have to feed her. She'd use electricity and water. "

"Listen here cheap-o. There is a seventeen year old girl being kicked out by her mother. She has a baby alien robot to take care of and is a friend of our son. We are not letting her live on the streets."

"She can live in the garage with Bumblebee."

"Ron!" My mom smacked him upside his head. "She is not living in the garage. Sam go get the boxes and help her. Take Bee with you." She ordered me. I wasn't going to fight with her on this one. My mom was starting to scare me.

"I'll watch Jazzy." She said. The little bot had her wrapped around his finger. He crawled onto her shoulder. I walked out of the bathroom as she continued to argue with my dad. I grabbed the plastic totes out of the basement and took them out to garage. Bee flashed his lights acknowledging my presences.

"_What's going… on?_He asked.

"Brent's mom is kicking her out of the house. She's throwing all of Brent's stuff out of the window. So I'm gonna help her pick it up, and we're gonna bring her here." I put the totes in the trunk.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

His engine snarled. '_Alright, so he's pissed._' I thought.

**{Brenton's Point of View}**

I was picking my stuff up as it was being thrown out of the window. I threw some of it into my big suit case and some into my duffle but I couldn't fit it all in. It wasn't like I had time to fold it nicely.

"I wish your brother was an only child!" My mom screamed at me.

"Fuck off bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." My dad said.

"She's not my mother!"

"I refuse to call her my daughter." Mrs. DeMarco screeched.

"As your father-" My dad started.

"How do you know you're my dad? This slut has been cheating on you for years. For all the more you know Trent and I could be Uncle Jack's kids." I said. I took the full duffle bag to the front yard.

My favorite yellow Camaro and his charge pulled up in front of my former home. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Sam went to the trunk and pulled out two plastic totes. He grabbed my bag and put it in the trunk.

"My mom saw what was going on. You're moving in with us." He said.

"She isn't in one of those moods is she?"

"She is, so there is no point in arguing with her." He said.

I groaned. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the offer. I got to be near Bee and my damn near brother, but I didn't want to be a burden.

I grabbed one of the totes and took it back with me. "Stay out here. Who knows what the bitch will do to you." I said. I zipped up the suit case as the last of my stuff fell to the ground. I took it out front and Sam put it in Bee's trunk.

"You are a disgrace!" Mrs. DeMarco screamed.

I threw half of the stuff left into one tote and the rest in the other. The bitch was watching me from the window, leaning out of it.

I inhaled deeply. "You mother fucking whore, what the fuck are you looking at! I'm getting out of you shitty ass yard, bitch! Jesus Christ!"

"Don't you call me a whore!"

"Whore. Whore! WHORE!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"I know I'm talking to a five stage slut! I know I'm talking to a woman who has been fucking our neighbor. I know I'm talking to the woman who has been flirting with her brother-in-laws, the neighbors, random guys at stores, waites at dinner. I know I'm talking to a woman who has fucked half of the men she's flirted with. AND I KNOW I'M TALKING TO A STUPID ASS BITCH WHO NEEDS TO GET OFF HER KNEES AND CLOSER HER FUCKING LEGS!"

I dragged the totes out front. We put them in Bee's back seat. I got in the passenger's side, and Trent came running out. "Brent!"

"What do you want Trent?" I asked. I expected some kind of asshole remark.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I was shocked. "For what?"

"I'm your brother, your twin at that and I treat you like shit. I'm sorry. I'm selfish and never realized what I put you through. I love you sis."

"The one time you're not an asshole and it's as I'm leaving. Go figure." I said. I gave him a hug.

"Can I ask something?" He said.

"What?"

"Why do you hang out with this loser?" He said.

"And there you go being an asshole again." I said.

I shut the door and Bee drove off. The ride to his house was quiet. I was trying to not break down, and he was just unsure of what to say. The seat began to move under my back giving me a massage. "Thanks Bee. " I whispered. I leaned my head against the window.

We pulled into the garage. As soon as I was out of Bee, Judy ran over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her back. "It's okay. She's a bitch anyway." I said.

Jazzy clambered onto my shoulder from hers and rubbed his helm against my face. "I missed you too, bud." I said. I grabbed the tote out of Bee's back seat and dragged it into the house, Sam grabbed the other tote and walked ahead of me. He led me to the guest bedroom. I put the tote on the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. "Mother fucker." I groaned. Sam left to get the rest of my stuff. I started pulling things out of the first tote and sorted through them. I did this for all of my stuff until it was organized in stuff that went in the totes and stuff that stayed in my bags. Jazzy at one point curled up in the middle of the bed and took a recharge nap.

I laid down next to him once everything was sorted and followed his example. When I woke up, it was dark outside. I looked up at the clock next to me. It was one in the morning. "Damn." I whispered, careful not to wake up Jazzy, who was sleeping on my chest. There was a note next to me. The moon light coming through the window was bright enough for me to read it.

**'Food in the fridge.'**

-Judy'

I smiled. Food sounded really good. I got up cradling Jazzy against my chest. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of chicken from the fridge. I picked at it slowly. I ate and thought about the shit I went through with my family. The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. A tear slid down my face.

The Witwicky's didn't have an alarm system, so I walked out of the back door along the path to the garage. I opened the door and looked at the yellow Camaro. I walked over to it and ran my fingers of the hood. I heard a click and the doors unlocked. I opened it up and sat in the driver's seat. I still cradled Jazzy.

The lights in the dash flicked on. "Hey Bee." I greeted. I reached a hand out rubbed his steering wheel.

The seat softened. I leaned into it.

"_What's wrong?_" His real voice asked quietly. It was full of static.

"Just a lot of shit, and you shouldn't be using your real voice. Ratchet told you not to, and you don't want to make him mad." I said. Another tear fell.

"Ratchet's a grumpy aft. Plus there are others who have come in that have done much worse than just fry their vocal processors." He said.

"Being a rebel. I like it."

"So you want to talk about it?" He asked

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"No, but it would probably help." He said.

"I've grown up in a family where no one appreciated me. I thought that when I got away from them it would be the best day of my life, but it's not. It sucks cock for skittles. It's all I've known and now I feel like I have nothing." I was full on crying now.

Jazzy stirred from recharge and looked up at me. I set him down in the back seat. "Go to sleep." I told him. He just kept staring at me. "I'll be fine. Go to sleep. You're cranky when you don't recharge long enough." I said to him.

"You don't have nothing." Bee said. "You've got Jazzy, Sam, Mikaela, Judy and Ron. You've got Lennox and Epps, Optimus, Ironhide, and even grumpy bot Ratchet."

I chuckled.

"And you've got me." A voice said from beside me. It was raspy like he had an extremely sore throat. I jumped and looked over at the guy beside me. He was built. I could tell even with the leather jacket that hung over his yellow t-shirt. He had on dark washed blue jeans and converse. He was blonde with unnatural blue eyes.

"Holy shit! Bee?"

"It's me." He said in his hoarse voice.

"How?" I asked.

"It's a holoform. Ratchet installed it when he was reattaching my legs." He explained. "I can't go very far away from my alt form, but it's better than nothing."

I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. It was solid. (Take that any way you want. They boy had muscles.) "Damn." I said.

He laughed. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Your voice."

"It's nothing really, just minor irritation."

"I'll call bull shit on that on another day." I said.

"So…?

"This is so awesome."

"You're okay with it?"

"This is amazing." I said. I dropped my arm. I grabbed him into a tight hug. He hugged me back awkwardly at first, but soon relaxed. He started rubbing my back in small circles. "You've got us." He said.

For the first time that day, I felt like I did have something and I didn't need anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

**So this is my first actual author's note on . I hate this chapter. I could've broken it up, but I didn't so it's really long. The next ones will be more entertaining. Reviews make me and the plot bunny happy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in my bed still in my clothes from the day before. I groaned and got up. I changed and dug around in my purse. It was Sunday. I groaned and looked at the clock it was six in the morning. I got up and brushed my hair. I changed out of my clothes from the day before and changed. I threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top. I put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed a note book and a pen from my book bag, which I pulled out of one of the totes. I started writing a list of things I needed to buy. I used Jazzy, to call (no cell phone bill for the win) the automated bank number and checked my balance. I had two grand.<p>

I got up and walked down stairs. Judy was making breakfast. Ron and Sam were sitting at the table eating their pancakes. I sat down at the table and snatched the paper from the center of the table.

"You read the paper?" Ron asked.

"I read anything with words." I responded. It was true. I read everything from trashy CVS romance novels to instruction manuals (in French). Judy put a glass of orange juice and a plate of pancakes in front of me. I looked up at her. "Thanks." I said.

I looked across the table at Sam who was scarfing his food down. "You know Sam, if you chewed and swallowed you food instead of inhaling it you might be able to taste it." I said.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Well it's not my fault you're being rude by eating like a pig." I said.

"Is this the same girl who punched Simmons in the face, has managed to call me every profane name known to man and Autobot alike and has a smart ass comment for everything?"

"No it's the damn tooth fairy." I said.

"Sam be nice." Judy said.

"So Sam what are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"Go hang out with Mikaela at her house." He said, eyeing me skeptically.

"Do you care if I take Bee out and about today?" I asked. "We'll drop you off and pick you up." I said.

"If he's cool with it."

I nodded. I ate my food slowly, still reading the paper. I handed the parts I had finished to Ron, who sat there and read them with interest.

I finished my food and rinsed my plate off, before putting it in the dish washer. I grabbed my juice and walked out to the garage. I opened the door and Bee's lights flicked in acknowledgement. I crawled up on his hood and leaned against his windshield.

"So I have a question."

"_Shoot._" His radio said.

"Did you blow out your vocal processors?" I asked accusingly at his use of the radio.

"_Just resting._" The radio played.

"I again am calling bullshit. If Ratch tried to kick your ass, I don't know shit. You got it?"

"_Got it._

"Now back to what I was saying. Do you care if we drop Sam off at Mikaela's and go run some errands?"

"_Nope._"

"I didn't think so. So I'm going to call my brother to see if he can get more of my stuff and ask Sam when he's going to Mickey's." I said. I hopped off and patted Bee's hood, before returning to the house. I talked to Sam and he was going over as soon as I was ready to go with Bee. I grabbed my purse and put a pair of converse on.

I walked out and got in the driver's side. It was pointless for me to get out when we were just dropping him off. We pulled up to Mikaela's. She was sitting outside reading something. "I see I'm finally wearing off on you." I said through the window. She just shook her head as Sam ran up to her.

"_Where… are we… going?_" He asked.

"Let me drive and you'll find out." I said. He let me drive and that made me happy. We went to the grocery store, and then to the mall. We had entered the parking lot and went to the far end. Trent pulled up with a box of my stuff. I put it in the trunk and talked to my brother for a few minutes. He had told gran about me being kicked out. Apparently she all but literally ripped The Bitch a new asshole.

He left and I grabbed my messenger bag to go in. Bee's holoform appeared next to me. I looked around to make sure no one had seen. "_I already… scanned._" The radio said. I looked at the blonde boy. "Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"Your voice sounds worse than before. You need to quit talking."

"Using this voice won't affect my real one." He said.

"How far can you go?"

"I can keep my holoform up in the mall." He said.

"Fine let's go." I said. We walked inside and I headed straight for Starbucks. I needed coffee. I got my coffee and was the prepared to shop. The first store we walked into was Bath and Body Works. I walked into and inhaled deeply. Bee scrunched up his nose.

"What?"

"My sense of smell is way better than yours." He said.

"Too strong?"

"Way too potent." He said.

I chuckled. "You can wait outside if you want." I said.

"It's fine. It's just the entail shock of it." He said.

I walked over to one of the walls where all of the scents in the sexy collection were located. I scanned the shelves. I pulled a bottle and Japanese cherry blossom down. Bee was staring up at the wall with a blank expression. I could tell that he was looking things up inside his head.

He surprised me when he reached up and grabbed one of the testers. He smelled it and grabbed an unopened one and handed it to me. I looked at him curiously. It goes with all of the citrusy things you buy and wear." He explained.

"You smell me?"

"You do sit inside of my alt mode a lot. Your scent fills the air."

"Really now?"

He nodded. "Then pick another one." I said. I got Twilight Woods and he picked Moon Lit Path. I got the matching shower gels and sprays and we were out of there. The next stop was Claire's. Bee stood by the entrance while I bought some new earrings and leggings. I got a few new colors of nail polish and a hair clip.

I walked into a few other stores. Bee stayed with me the entire time asking questions or just chatting. I didn't mind it. In fact I like it. I could talk about anything with Bee because for the most part he could just look it up in his head to understand it, like my favorite books, music and other stuff.

We went to the book store. Books stores were my haven. I walked in and a huge smile spread across my face. I waved at the cashier. Her name was Brook. She went to the same school as Sam, Mikaela, and I, but was in a bunch of advanced placement classes. I headed straight to the young adult section. I scanned the shelves and Bee looked at them all. I reached up and grabbed a few of the newer books from some of my favorite series. "Vampires?" He asked.

"Do you have a problem with vampires?" I asked.

"There not real."

"That's the fun in it." I said.

"It's extremely farfetched."

"Just like giant alien robots in the midst of a civil war?" I questioned.

"I see your point, but-"

"But nothing. If I want to tell reality to fuck off, I can." I said. I got a book all about the dramas of hidh school and walked to the other side of the store. I picked up a large book and looked at the spine. The book was leather bound and had gold lettering. It the complete works of Shakespeare. I was in love.

"You go to classics by Shakespeare from vampire nonsense?"

"Nobody asked you." I picked it up and wlked over to Brook.

"S'up Bianca?"

"I got kicked out." I said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Whoa. Where are you staying?"

"With the Witwicky's."

"Witwicky?"

"Sam and his parents."

"Oh you mean the dude who is dating Mikaela."

"Yeah. He's like another annoying brother." I said.

"So your special order is here." She said.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Then why are you talking to me? Go get it." I said.

She laughed and walked to the back. She came out with a box in her hands. I tore it open. "I love having special privileges." I said.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Bee asked.

"Necessary? Yes. I need books like air." I said. He was confused, but I didn't care. I paid for them all.

I wanted food so we headed off to the food court. I got pizza from Tony's and we sat down with all of my stuff. While we were waiting on my number to be called I pulled out one of my books, cracked it open and smelled it. Fuck new car smell (although bee did smell like new car and smelled damn good). New book smell was the best. Bee looked at me questioningly.

"New book smell." I explained. He was still confused. "New books have a certain smell. It's awesome. Only readers and rich people really care, but I'm a reader so…"

"Fifty eight!"

I got up and got my food before sitting back down and eating.

"BIANCA!" I heard my name called. I turned and looked towards the voice that could only belong to my grandmother.

"Gran!" I yelled. I got up and walked over to her. I hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what your horrid mother did. I had to come see my favorite grandbaby." She said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your brother. He feels bad." She said.

"I can tell. He actually told me he loved me the other day." I said.

"So who is this?" She asked pointing to Bee.

"This is Braden, but everyone calls him Bee." I answered smoothly.

"So it's Bianca and Braden huh?" She had a smirk on her face and the implication was thick in her voice.

"Gran it's not like that. Braden is my best friend. Oh and I quit with the whole Bianca thing. I'm Brenton."

"I'm so happy you've accepted your name. It's unique, like you." She said. She turned to Bee. "So you're my granddaughter's best friend, Braden?"

Bee nodded.

"He has voice issues." I explained. "He can talk, but for the most part is a mute."

"Oh poor boy. Well seeing as you're my granddaughter's best friend you're on good terms with me."

I smiled. "So where are you staying?" She asked me.

"I'm staying with the Witwicky's."

"Withicky's?"

"Wit-Wicky." I corrected her. "My friend Sam and his parents oh and their dog Mojo."

"Sam?"

"He's a friend from school. He helped me out when Trent and I got in a fight, and we've been cool ever since. He's like my brother."

"Well, I'm glad. I know you can handle yourself." She said.

Bee laughed. It was an odd sound that border lined with cough because of his voice.

"Are you okay?" Gran asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Oh my. Does it hurt to talk?" She asked.

"He says no, but I don't always believe him. I have a doctor friend who I'll have to ask."

Bee narrowed his eyes at me. I just sipped on my Sprite innocently.

"Is someone afraid of the doctor?" My grandma teased Bee.

"Well he is kind of a grump." I said.

"Kind of?"

"Shut it, Bee. If you majorly fuck up your voice even more so than it already is, it's gonna be me that gets blamed." I said.

My grandmother started picking at the other slice of pizza that was sitting there. "I'll be back. I have to get something." Bee said. He got up and began to walk away. I had no clue where the fuck he was going. He did have actually cash. He explained to me how it was in the glove box in case he wanted to use his holoform to buy something.

I looked at my grandmother. "What happened to the boy's voice?" She asked.

"It's a birth defect. He was born with weak strained vocal cords. Then they ended up getting damaged in a fight." I said.

"A fight?"

"It's long and complicated."

"Well I like him. He seems to be very protective of you not that you need a whole lot of protecting."

"So do you think the family you're staying with would like to go out to dinner with us tomorrow?"

"Probably. I'll have to ask."

"And bring Braden."

"Can Sam bring his girlfriend? She's my other best friend." I explained.

"Yes. I'd love to meet your friends. I'll see if Trent wishes to join us and is on his best behavior."

"He better be. If he starts any more shit with Sam-"

"What kind of shit?"

"Oh he picks on him all of the time, and he used to date Mikaela."

"This is going to be interesting."

"Sam's mom Judy, is a little out there, especially if she's worked up or has some alcohol in her."

"So is your grandfather." Gran laughed. We talked for a little while longer until Bee came back. He sat down and Gran walked with us until we reached Bee's alt mode. He got in the passenger's seat. "You have a very nice car there son. You take care now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I waved as we drove off.

The windows began to tint until they were so dark it was illegal. His holoform dissipated. I crawled over into the driver's seat and put a hand lazily on the steering wheel. The windows lightened up, but not much. We drove to the lookout point where Bee had tried to get Sam and Mikaela together the first day I met him. It was calm and he could freely transform.

I got out and unloaded my stuff allowing the bot to change into his true form. I watched in awe. His bright blue optics looked down at me. He put his hand down and I climbed on holding on to his finger for support as he lifted me to his shoulder. I stood there, leaning carefully against his helm.

"You never did finish telling me what you were thinking about when you watched the rest of the bots come to earth." Bee said.

"Huh?"

A recording of my voice played. "_It's just that I'm a reader and-_"

"Oh that. It seems so stupid now."

He made whir that sounded like tell me.

"Maybe one day, but now we have to go get Sam and Mikaela." I said.

I got in and we drove off. Sam and Mikaela were standing outside by the door eating each other's faces. I leaned across and put the window down. Bee honked the horn loud and long. "Y'all can suck face another day! I want to go home." I screamed at them. The jumped apart and both glared at me and possibly Bee.

Sam said something to her and they kissed again, before he came walking down the stairs to us. He hopped in the passenger's side. "I'm never talking to you two again." He grumbled.

"Oh suck it up."

"You couldn't have waited just like two more minutes?"

"Well we could've but that wouldn't have been any fun. Isn't the right Bee?"

"_YUPP!_"

"I buy a car, turns out to be an alien robot, and it likes you better. Go figure." He said.

I started laughing. Bee shook with laughter and his radio played a laughing track.

"I'm glad you two find this funny." Sam said.

"Oh we love you Sammy." I said. No one else was on the road so I leaned over and gave him and exaggerated hug. "Ain't that right, Bee?"

"_Yes._" The radio played.

I smiled. We pulled into the garage and I grabbed my bags from the back seat. Sam looked at me. "You bought all of that?" He asked.

"Yeah. There's more in the trunk along with a box of stuff Trent brought me." He just looked at me. "Well don't just look at me. Help me."

Bee popped the trunk in agreement with my words. Sam groaned and walked back towards Bee. He grabbed the box and walked behind me into the house. I took my stiff upstairs and sat it down. Sam dropped the box. I walked past him back to the garage and grabbed the last of the bags. "See ya Bee." I said.

"_So long_"

I took the last of my stuff upstairs. I started to put things away when Judy walked in. I pulled Jazzy out of my purse and tossed him on the bed. He transformed and stretched out his parts. They made clicking sounds like they were popping or something.

"Hey bud. Feel better?"

He chimed.

I sat down on my bed and he walked over to me and plopped down on my lap. "What are you gonna do bud?" He just stared at me.

"Let's go bug Sam." I said.

He got up on my shoulder and I walked down the hall to Sam's room. The door was shut. I knocked. "What?" He called.

"Open the door." I said.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to open the door." I said.

"Then come in." He said.

I opened the door and sat down next to him on his bed. He was watching TV. Jazzy climbed over onto Sam's shoulder.

"So guess what we get to do tomorrow?" I said cheerily.

"It's Saturday tomorrow and school is out, so I think we'll be sleeping until noon and the doing nothing." He said.

"We're going out to eat with my grandparents." I said.

He just looked at me. "What do you mean we?"

"I me, you, Ron, Judy, possibly Trent, but don't worry. He'll be on his best behavior and Mickey."

"Your grandparents?"

"Oh don't worry. It's not those pesky DeMarco's if that's what you're thinking. It's my mother's grandparents. The only part of that family that's a fucked up bitch is the bitch."

"Did you even ask my parents yet?"

"Nope, but I'm going to." I said. I got up and walked out of Sam's room. Jazzy followed me and whined at me to pick him up. "It won't hurt you to walk." I told him. We rached the stairs and I carried him. I walked outside. Judy was gardening, and Ron was sitting on patio looking out at his grass. I walked as close to Judy as possible without getting off of the path.

"Hello Brent."

"Hi Judy. Are those prim roses?" I asked.

"Yes they are. I just got them today."

"I read about them once at my aunt's house. She was a green house."

"Oh really. Yeah. She has gardening books all around the house."

"What do you want Brent?" Ron asked.

"Whatever could you mean?" I asked.

"You're buttering up to her by talking about her overly expensive weeds."

"Speaking of weeds or lack thereof, the grass has been looking really good lately. It's been especially green."

"Now, I believe him." Judy said.

"I just wanted to ask you to come to dinner with my grandparents tomorrow." I said.

"Of course. I want to meet your family. Where are we going to go and when? What should I wear?"

"My grandparents are probably going to want to go to Ruth's."

"Oh my god! That's-"

"Expensive." Ron cut in.

"My grandfather won't let you pay." I told him honestly. "If he wants to meet someone or do something like dinner, he wants to pay and he's rich enough that there really are no objections."

"Oh Ron we should go." Judy said.

He thought about it for a second. "Fine."

"Oh and we're taking Mickey and my brother." I said. I walked back into the house. I smiled to myself. This was gonna be fun.

I looked at the clock. It was three thirty. I had spent the entire day on my bed reading. I got up and got in the shower. I got out, put my lotion on and brushed my hair. I left it out, but put mousse in it so it would curl a little. I walked back to my room. I painted my nails bright yellow and walked to my closet and pulled out my grey tunic. I put on a pir of grey skinny jeans and a pair of heels my grandmother got me for my sixteenth birthday. They were grey with a slit on the back. The slit was laced up with small chains and a bright yellow that matched my nails shown underneath. The only reason the bitch didn't keep them for herself was that they were something to throw at my head.

I got up and did my makeup. It was simple black eye liner and mascara to accent my slate grey eyes. I walked down stairs. It was time to go. Ron was sitting on the couch watching the news. Sam had left to get Mikaela. They were meeting us there.

"Where's Judy?" I asked.

"She can't decide on what to wear." He said.

I messed with the bracelet on my wrist and walked back upstairs. I knocked on the door to Ron and Judy's room. "Come in." She called. She was standing in front of her bed looking at the three dresses that were there.

She was such a teenage girl sometimes. I walked over and picked two of them up, before putting them back in her closet. I picked up her favorite pair of shoes and set them down by the remaining dress before turning and leaving. There was a chime in my pocket. I pulled out Jazzy and looked down at the screen.

**"Now?"**I rolled my eyes.

"No. You can't transform now. I will tell you when." I said. I shoved him back in my pocket and walked down stairs. Judy appeared fif6teen minutes later.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked.

"Yes." She said.

I got in their car and put one ear bud in. The actual ride to the restaurant was uneventful. Mikaela was leaning against Bee with Sam's tongue down her throat. Bee flashed his lights twice asking for help. I laughed.

"Yo love birds, suck each other's teeth later. The rentals are coming." I said. They quickly pulled apart and started to fix themselves. I pulled out a tissue and wiped the lip gloss off of Sam's face. I then handed Mikaela my lip gloss so she could touch hers up.

"Damn horny teenagers." I said. I walked inside up to the podium.

"Carson?"

She flipped through the book. "Right this way."

"Hold on. I have to get the rest of my group."

Sam and Ron were telling Judy to quit mentioning things that should be between and father and son. Judy was trying to calm them down and Mikaela was watching with an amused smile. My grandparents were walking towards us with Trent. "Alright." I clapped. "I need my Carson, DeMarco, Witwicky, Banes party of eight to get themselves together and come with me." I said. I saw Trent glaring at Sam and Mikaela. Sam put a protective/possessive arm around her. I face palmed.

My grandfather caught him and smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks Poppop." I said. I led the way and we walked in. The hostess grabbed the menus and led us through the restaurant to a small room in the back. I let Sam and Mikaela in before me. I hugged my grandparents, before sitting down beside Mikaela. Trent sat beside me. Ron and Judy sat on the other side of the table with my grandparents.

Our waiter came over and we ordered are drinks. Both Judy and my grandfather got wine. We were in for an interesting night. Things were going well. We hit one little snag. I wasn't paying attention to my bag so I didn't see, hear, nor feel the little bot in my bag make his escape.

Trent had quit brooding and was sitting quietly playing with his food in a bored manner. All of a sudden he jumped and banged his knee off of the table. "What the hell?" I looked at him curiously. "Something just ran across my foot under the table." He said.

I quickly checked my pockets. No phone. I dug through my purse searching for the small bot. He had behaved himself earlier in the day. He wasn't there. Sam had a panicked expression. "Cover for me." I said.

I pushed my chair back and got up. I quickly ran out into the main dining area looking for the small bot. People were giving me dirty looks, but I didn't care. I had no clue where to find him. I heard a scream and a crash. "The kitchen." I whispered. I went running into the large kitchen. It was hot and there was a girl standing with a scared look on her face and a pile of broken dishes on the floor in front of her.

"I did not wear the right shoes for this shit." I said. I carefully walked over the shattered dishes and scurried as fast as my heels would take me through the kitchen.

There was a path of destruction and I followed it.

"Hey you can't be back here." Some old guy shouted at me.

"It's an emergency!" I screamed at him. I found the little bot hanging off of one of the pot racks. He turned and saw me. He instantly climbed down and cowered. "Yeah you know you're in trouble." I said.

I grabbed the bot and cradled him before looking around me. No one was there yet, so I crept out of the back door and walked around to the front parking lot. I walked to Bee and knocked on his door. It unlocked. I opened it up and put the bot on the seat next to me. I sat down and shut the door.

"I am pissed." I said, looking straight ahead. "If you ever pull tat shit again, I will have Ratchet take away your weapons and put a god damned shocker on you. Got it?" I said.

He whined.

"Bee?"

"I'll watch the little one." His real voice.

"What the fuck did I tell you about you using your real voice?"

He opened the door.

"Fine be that way." I said. I got out and walked back into the restaurant. I sat down. Everyone looked at me. "I know I'm beautiful, but damn." I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and started to eat my salad.

"Did you get him?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I got him." I whispered harshly. "Bee is babysitting."

We got our food and ate like nothing had happened. At one point the chef came over. He was the guy who had yelled at me for being in the kitchen. I knocked my purse down and ducked under the table gathering my things up until he left. I sat back up and ate my pasta. Everything was relatively smooth. Judy started to embarrass Sam.

"Oh when he was little he used to whip off his diaper and run around the house naked." Judy said. Sam glowered.

I started to laugh hysterically.

"I don't know why you're laughing." Trent said. "You were five and punched yourself in the face so hard you got a nose bleed." He said.

I glared at him. "It was a dare."

"No it wasn't you said 'watch this' and punched yourself in the face."

I tried to hide my smile and kept my lips in a tight line. I failed and started to crack up laughing. Trent laughed with me. "Hey Trent?"

"What?"

"Did you feel it?" I asked.

He started laughing at that one.

"Remember when you had your first kiss?" I asked him.

"Don't even go there." He said.

"I remember." Cousin Katy and I were watching from the window. "You leaned in and busted noses." I said. "You gave that poor girl one hell of a gushing nose bleed."

"Shut it. Yours wasn't much better."

"That's because you started shooting me with a fucking super soaker. The floor was wet. How was I supposed to stay balanced?" I laughed.

I heard an extremely loud obnoxious laugh come from the table across from our room. I looked over at the people. "Fuck this shit." I said. A waiter walked past and I waved him over. "I need a box." I said. The others began to look for the cause of my distress.

Trent saw them first. "I didn't know." He said.

I got my box and shoveled my pasta into it. I sucked the sauce off of the fork and threw it in my bag. Mickey just stared. "Yes, I am stealing the fork." I said. I walked out o fthe room. When I passed the table with the blonde woman who looked a lot like me, I knocked her wine glass over. The dark red liquid soaked into her pale blue dress. I smacked the other glass on the man, who I used to call my father's white shirt. "Sorry." I said sarcastically.

I walked outside and over to Bee. I got in the passenger's side and sat down. I slid out of my heels and left them on the floor. I pulled the fork out of my purse and opened my foam box. I angrily speared and couple of the cheese sauce covered penne and shoved them into my mouth. The seat belt slid across my body and clicked. I just kept eating. The engine started and the already dark windows tinted even more. It was dark and I was nearly invisible. Bee pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road.

He got on the high way, and once there were no people who could even think about trying to peer into the Camaro, his holoform appeared in the driver's seat. I forked a piece of chicken.

"Are you gonna try to make me spill my guts or something?" I asked him.

He got a far way look in his eyes and the lights on his dash dimmed as he looked up the meaning of the phrase. We he came back to he looked at me. "Not if you don't want to." He said.

I sighed. "She's a fucking bitch, my mother. She only liked me when I wanted to be mommy's perfect little angel. I was never an angel. I'm a hell raiser and I love it. I thought I got away from this bitch. You helped me realize that I was okay without that part of my family and like a fucking STD, she comes back, knowing that it would piss me off."

"You're mother is a glitch." He said.

I giggled. "A glitch huh?"

"Yes. She isn't worth your reactions."

"I know she isn't, but I just get so pissed that I can't helo, but snap."

"What did you do?"

"I got my food in this box, spilled wine on both her and the sperm donor and stormed out of there."

He nodded. I ate some more of my food. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see some friends." He said.

"Bumblebee, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said. He completely blacked out the windows, so that I couldn't see anything.

"You fraggard!" I yelled. I put my fork and food on my lap. With my right hand I smacked the door and with my left, I punched his holoform in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Was that really fragging necessary?"

"Yes, cause you won't spill the beans."

"My doors are sensitive." He said.

I laughed. "You sounded like such a pansy."

Jazzy transformed in the back seat and climbed on my shoulder. I finished off my food. I sucked the remaining sauce off of the fork and threw it back into my purse. Jazzy nudged me and I rubbed his head.

Bee started to play a few of my favorite songs through the radio. "I want to be mad at you, but the music is making it difficult." I said.

He smirked and played it louder. I cracked a smile and leaned back in the seat. Jazzy sat on my lap. About an hour later, Bee stopped for a moment before continuing to move only slower.

"I take it we're either here, or very close. He stopped and the seat belt came undone. The door popped open. I got out and stretched out. Bee's holoform disappeared and he transformed. He picked up Jazzy and me. He placed us on his shoulder and started walking. We approached a large hangar. I knew we were on base, but remained silent.

He walked in and then I saw them all. A grin spread across my face, when I saw the familiar red and blue semi. I heard the familiar first hiss and clicks of a transformation. Optimus stood in front of us. He looked down at me. "Hello Brenton." He greeted.

"S'up Optimus?" Jazzy started to twitch and chirp at Optimus. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

Optimus put his hand down. "May I?"

"Of course." I said, letting the small bot crawl on to the larger mech's hand.

Ironhide transformed and l smirked at the large bot. "Has your foot rusted off yet?" He growled. "First your sparkling gets Optimus wrapped around his servo and now you mock me. Why did I like you again?" The mech said, with a smile.

"Look big bad Ironhide is turning into a big softy." Bee laughed. I laughed with him. He set me down on the ground. I stretched and Hide took the chance to put his hand down for me to climb on.

"You don't have the girl now. I'm free to blast your punk ass as I please." He said with a spin of his cannons.

"Not in front of Jazzy." Bee and I said at the same time.

"You fraggin youngling. I thought I told you not to use your vocal processor unless it was absolutely necessary." Ratchet yelled.

"I fucking knew it!" I screamed at the black and yellow mech.

"Primus help me." He said.

"What did he just tell you?"

"What did I just tell you?"

Ratchet and I yelled at the same time. A wrench came flying from what I assumed was Ratchet's unknown location. It hit Bee in the head and he groaned and whirred. Sure enough the grumpy bot followed after the wrench, with another wrench in hand.

Up until this point I had never actually seen Ratchets wrench throwing skills, but I had heard of the many clanks that had filles the med bay when his wrench connected with certain bots' heads.

"Serves you right." I told Bee. He whined.

"Seeing as I no longer have to blast you…" Ironhide put his cannons away.

"Little one…" Prime trailed off in a warning tone.

I looked up. Jazzy was sitting on Prime's shoulder, gun drawn. "Jazzy…" I growled.

He ignored me. "Put it away." I said sternly. Once again I was ignored. "Jazz, away!"

"Now Lil' Lady, there's no need to be so harsh on the lil man." I turned towards the bot who spoke. "You died." I said.

"I couldn't leave you, Bee and Baby Bot here with the two grumpiest bots to ever walk Cybertron." Jazz said.

I screamed like a preteen at a Justin Bieber concert. Then I actually used words. "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I squealed with delight. The bots laughed.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"That is something we haven't been quite able to figure out." Ratchet said. "I was preparing his body for a proper burial, when all of a sudden he onlined. I believe that his body somehow managed to use up all of his energy reserves to ignite his spark, but I can't understand how that could possibly work."

"Why ask why?" I said. "It's good to have you back Jazz."

"Good to be back."

"Man, what the hell is going on?" I looked down from Hide's shoulder.

"Yeah. What's up Big guys?"

"Epps! Lennox!" I called them happily. "Hide put me down." He set me on the ground and I ran over to them. I grabbed both of them into a hug. They hugged back. "Hey Brent. What are you doing here?"

"Bee is trying to make me feel better." I said. I looked at the yellow bot. Ratchet was examining his vocal processors. "It's working." I told him.

"Alright, whose ass do I have to kick for hurting you?" Epps asked.

"My dad. If anyone is going to kick my mom's ass, it's gonna be me."

"You're parents?"

"They kicked me out."

"Who are you staying with? You can come live on base with us and when we move."

"Where are y'all going anyways?"

"Diego Garcia." Lennox answered.

"Oh. I'm staying with Sam and his family. My grandparents flew here from Florida the second the found out I had gotten kicked out to check on me. They wanted to meet Ron, Judy and Sam. So I got Mikaela to go and my grandparents got my twin and we all went out to eat. It was kind of awkward at first, but that melted away until a certain little bot decided to sneak away and raise hell in the kitchen." I glared up at Jazzy. He was too busy climbing all over Optimus to notice. "After I got him all settled down in Bee's alt, we got our food and things were going well until I saw the egg and sperm donors. I got pissed and stormed out of the restaurant straight to Bee, who brought me here."

"Okay. Our base offer always stands though." Epps said. I smiled at him.  
>h<br>"I'll take that into consideration." I said. It had been two months since I last visited the autobots with Sam and Mikaela. I was caught up on all of the happenings. I explained how my summer vacation was going. After all was said and done, Bee transformed back to his alt mode. I sat in the passenger's side and slid off my death trap shoes. Bee's holoform appeared in the driver's seat.

I waved out window to everybody as we left the base.

"Don't use your vocal processors or I'll weld your aft to a fragging space shuttle." Ratchet threatened.

Bee's holoform rolled his eyes and we drove away.

"Thanks." I said. "I needed that."

He nodded. "_You're welcome._" I looked at the radio and laughed. He scowled at me. I laughed even harder. His scowl only intensified. "Oh come on Bee. We know that you're too happy to be angry." I said.

His facial expression didn't falter. Jazzy chirped and made a clicking sound. A grin spread across Bee's face and a laughing track played through the radio.

"What'd he say?"

"_Nothing._"

"One day, you'll tell me. One day."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really like this chapter even though it's shorter than most of them. I still don't own transformers and I want reviews, because I want to know if you would read Brent's blog if I made it.**

* * *

><p>"No!" I shot straight up in my bed. "it was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I repeated the words over and over again, but it didn't help to soothe my frazzled nerves. I looked over in the corner of my room. Jazzy was peacefully recharging in the nest he had made out of a bunch of different chargers and extension cords. I got up and made my way to the bath room. I heard Sam's snores coming from his room. I rolled my eyes. <em>'Lucky bastard.'<em>I thought. I brushed my teeth again and splashed cold water on my face.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Then I heard a strange sound. It wasn't the pitter patter of rain on the windows, the whistling of the wind, nor was it the deep rumble of thunder. A bright flash illuminated the night and was quickly accompanied by a crack of thunder.

The odd sound once again reached my ears. There was no way I was going back to sleep now. I looked out the window and saw flashes coming from the garage. The sounds must have been coming from Bee. I grabbed my comforter and threw it in a plastic bag and slid on my shoes. I put on a hoodie and scurried down the stairs out of the house to the garage. I ran like hell across the yard and into the dry building.

Bee was shaking, and his lights were flashing erratically. Parts of him were shifting beginning to transform. I walked around front and started talking to him. "Bee. Bee! BEE!" I screamed. I slammed my hands down on his hood and with a final flash of his lights he stopped moving.

"It's okay Bee." I soother. I rubbed my hands over his hood in a calming manner. It's okay Bee. It's just fine. You're here in Sam's garage. Sam's in his bed, and I'm right here with you." I said. The driver's side door popped open and the seat came forward so that I could crawl in the back. I grabbed my blanket and took off my wet hoodie. I slid off my shoes and got in. His holoform appeared, before I could sit down, and he pulled me into him. He hugged me as if I had died or something. Whatever he had been dreaming about wasn't good. I hugged him back rubbing his back.

I kept up my consistent stream of calming words and he began to settle down. He let me go, but only to to move and pull me onto his lap. I leaned into him. His presence made me feel so much better about my dream. Bee was here, safe and alive.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"Yes and no." He said. Before I could question his response he continued in his scratchy holoform voice. "Cybertronian's don't dream like humans do instead we replay memories."

"And you saw a bad one."

"Yes." He said. He rested his head on top of mine.

I let out a sigh. "Want to talk about it?" I asked.

He remained quiet for a few minutes. I wasn't going to push him. "There are three parts. The first I have seen so many times that it no longer bothers me. It's just angers me that Megatron destroyed my vocal processors. The next part is still fresh in my mind. It's still scary, watching you Sam and Mikaela fall. I thought for sure that I was going to lose all three of you, that I had failed."

"But you saved our asses. You didn't fail you sacrificed your own cover and safety to save us."

"You were still imprisoned by the moronic humans."

"They were pricks. They were just mad because we embarrassed them and refused to cooperate."

"They hurt you." He snarled his grip tightening just a little bit. I could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves.

"I had a dislocated shoulder, no biggie. Lennox popped it back into place and ratchet fixed it." I said.

"The look of agony on your face-"

"Was because they were hurting you. Sam and I felt like it was out fault that they got you. The first thing we did, well the first thing Sam did, the first thing I did was demand for someone to pop my arm back into place, was try to get them to let you go." I said.

He seemed to calm down completely after that. "Why were you up anyways?" He asked. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up."

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare."

"A bad dream correct?"

"Yeah, be happy you only play memories, cause when you dream your mind can create the most horrific images." I shuddered. The images flashed before my eyes again. "I'm standing infront of Megatron. He is standing on a pile of dead bodies, all of you autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, Lennonx, Epps, and even the two hackers. Jazzy is standing on his shoulder his optics glowing a bright red. Megatron calls me his pet and says that my time as his servant is over and that he no longer needs me. Then he kills me."

"Megatron is dead. We've made fraggin sure of it, and if that fragged mother board ever comes back, we will make slaggin sure that he never comes back." He said.

"Wow, trash mouth. I like it." He laughed. I leaned more into Bee. I yawned.

"Go to sleep." He said. "I'll watch over you."

That sounded good enough to me so I pulled my comforter around us, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was bored as hell walking through the mall. Mikaela was making Sam hold all of her shit and refused to let me go to the book store, because she needed my opinion. I really didn't give a fuck. We walked down past Bath & Body works. I looked at the large sign covering the blacked out glass doors of one of the empty stores. "Coming soon Clarks' books." I read out loud.

"What the fuck?" I screamed rather loudly. A few mothers glared at me. I simply ignored them and pulled out of my phone.

"Brent!" My little cousin Britney answered.

"Brit?"

"Yeppers." She said happily. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with an eight year old.

"Alright, give grandma the phone." I said.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Then give it to pap pap."

"He's in his office working."

"Okay, well I'm gonna-"

"Brit, who are you talking to?"

"Brent."

"Brent?"

"Yep."

"Give me the phone." She said. I huffed. Mikaela and Sam were standing staring at me oddly.

"Brenton?"

"Clarks' Books in Tranquility mall, coming soon." I said.

"Oh good you saw that." She said.

"You planned on telling me when?"

"It slipped my mind, now the building is done and I just need to hire people to run it. Will you manage it?"

"What?"

"Will you manage the store?"

"Why do you want me to manage it?"

"Because you know how and we know you'll do a good job."

"So could anyone from corporate, so you've got an ulterior motive."

"Us?" she asked innocently, "an ulterior motive."

I laughed. "Fine then don't tell me."

"We know you can do it."

"Fine. I'll do it." I caved.

"Good you'll get the key and have a meeting with the mall owner next week. You're first shipment will come the week after that. You should start looking for employees now. "

"I've think I got two in mind now." I said.

"Good. I've got to go. You're cousin can be a handful."

"Alright."

"Love you bye."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up and groaned. This was gonna suck.

"What was that about?" Mikaela asked. I'm running a book store. " I said.

I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I can convince Brook to quit and work for me." I said.

I sat at the table between Sam and Judy. I was cutting my lasagna . I picked out a piece of sausage and popped it into my mouth.

I looked at Ron. "Have you ever thought about making Sam get a job?" I asked him.

"What?" He and Sam asked together. Sam was irritated and Ron seemed to enjoy where this conversation was going.

"I'm just saying aside from his chores he really doesn't go and earn money." I said.

"You should know that I've sold-"

"Ebay doesn't count. It's not like a legitimate job." I said.

Ron looked happy at my words.

"I've thought about it."

"I mean his great aunt Lily gives him a lot don't you think?"

"And you grandparents don't." Sam countered.

"My cash was from helping them open the New York store, plus I occasionally help out with online inventory and I test books." I said.

"You know Sam, you should get a job, start pulling your weight around here." He said.

"There's a new book store opening in the mall. I highly doubt they've hired anyone yet."

"Ma are you gonna let them do this?" Sam asked Judy.

"It'll be good for you and fun. "

"Yeah. Real fun." He grumbled.

"Then it's settled. Sam's getting a job." Ron said.

"Yes."

"And apply to that book store, like Brent said." Judy added.

"No need. He's hired." I said.

"Hired."

"Yeah. My grandparents own Clarks'. They opened a new store and want me to manage it, so I have to start by hiring people." I explained.

"That means…" Ron trailed off realizing I had set Sam up. "You're good." He said.

I like to think so.


	5. Chapter 5

The annoying blare of my ugly black alarm clock woke me from my peaceful slumber. I raised my arm and with all of the force I could muster I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, shutting it up. I was tired as shit. Managing the store had taken a lot of my time. I mean now I had cash that I legitimately earned, but that didn't really matter considering Io was too busy working to go and spend it. It was all because the store was new. As soon as things died down, I'd be able to do what I wanted.

"SAMMY!" I heard Judy. "WAKE UP YOU'VE GOT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" She was way too excited. I knew I was next. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, before rising out of my bed. I grabbed a set of underwear and my bag of toiletries and walked into the hallway. Sam walked out of his room slowly. I was right beside the bathroom door. His eyes widened and he looked at the door and my hand which was only an inch away. I smirked and opened the door walking in.

I knew Sam wasn't sure of the whole sharing a bathroom with a girl thing. He didn't know that I wasn't like other girls. I took a ten minute shower and walked back to my room. I grabbed a blank tank top and a denim skirt. I through one of Trent's white button down shirts on over it, leaving it open. I put on my nerd glasses and grabbed my messenger bag down stairs. I put on my converse. Judy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

I ate my food and was reading the paper.

"How long is Sam gonna be?" It's the first day of school." Ron said.

"I don't know, but we're supposed to get Mikaela." I said.

"SAM! Get your ass down here right now!" Judy screamed.

"I'm gonna get Mikaela so that maybe just maybe your son will be ready and we won't be late on the first day of our senior year." I got up and walked out to the garage I opened the door and got into Bee.

"S'up Bee?" I rubbed his dash.

"_Nothing… As usual_"

"Awe Bee, I promise as soon as I don't have to monitor everything that those nimrods who work for me do, we'll go and do something fun." I said. "But for now we've got to go get Mikaela." I said. He started up and we went to her house. When we were outside I laid on the horn. She walked out and I screamed out of the window. "SKANKY GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

She got in and sat down.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

"Being a girl at home. Mickey, I didn't know you rolled that way." I joked.

"I do, but sadly no girl likes me so I have to settle for the next best thing, Sam." She sighed dramatically.

"_Somebody told me__  
><em>_That you have a boyfriend__  
><em>_That looks like a girlfriend__  
><em>_I had in February of last year_" Bee played.

"Oh Mickey, I'll be your lesbian lover." I said. I wrapped my arms around her.

She laughed and we went back to the house. Bee parked in front of the curb. I got out and left the door open leaning against Bee. Exactly seventy two seconds later Sam came running out. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We're gonna be late and we've still got to get-" He noticed Mickey. "Hey babe."

"Back off Sam Mikaela is my lesbian lover." I said.

He just looked at me confused. "That's right I pulled a robbery on you. Now get in the back seat bitch." He crawled in the back without a problem. I got in and we went to school. I didn't want to leave the comfort of Bee's comfy seats once we reached the hell called Tranquility high school.

I got out and walked into the gym. On my way in I was handed my schedule. I got up to the very top of the bleachers and sat down next to Brook. Mick and Sam sat next to us. She was leaning into him.

I feigned hurt. "Mickey how could you? I thought what we had was special."

"Br-"

"No no. Don't say anything."

"Brook will you be my lesbian lover." I said.

"Sure." She said not caring.

Trent was sitting in front of us with a few of his douche bag friends. A piece of paper hit me in the face. I looked down and smacked Trent upside his head. "Fuck off." I growled.

"Oh quit your bitching. I didn't do shit." I said.

"You're an asshole."

I was getting pissed off and that was never good. Once of us got pissed off, it didn't take too long before the other one got pissed off. Before we could really start with the insults and swearing, our obnoxiously awkward principal began to speak. It was the same shit as every other year, what was expected of us, our goals for the year, wishing the seniors a good final year. I nearly fell asleep. The book in my hands was the only thing keeping me from passing out.

He dismissed us and we all went to home room. I had Mr. Montgomery. Our home rooms were arranged by alphabetical order meaning I sat next to my annoying ass twin. Luckily Brook was on my other side. We went to first period, which was my least favorite class, literature. Mrs. Braut threw the thick book down onto my desk. It landed with a thud. I glared at it. There was nothing that was in there that I haven't already read or hadn't declared not worth reading. She went on and on about the importance of books. I just wanted to go home. I hated school and it was only the first day.

I followed my schedule going to calculus, history, and multimedia class before going to lunch. I sat down with Mikaela and Sam. Brook walked over bringing her younger sister Kayla. Trent walked over being a prick and sat down next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I can't come say hi to my twin."

"No not when she wants to fuck your whole life up." I said.

"Oh don't be like that."

"No, don't you be like that."

"Like what?"

"A dumb ass douche."

The others were watching us.

"I can't come over and say happy birthday?"

The others all turned to me. I was glaring at Trent.

"I can't get a happy birthday?" He asked.

"I'm gonna kill your ass." I told him. "I'm going to rip your nads off and feed them to a pit-bull before slowly, painfully and carefully ripping you into pieces. I hope you know that. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kill you so damn hard you fucking die to death. I'm going to kill the shit out of you."

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

"It is." Trent said.

Sam glared at him.

"Down boy." I said to Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mikaela asked.

"Birthdays have never been a big deal to me." I said.

"No mom and dad never paid attention to you on our birthday." He said.

I socked him in the arm. "Cause that's surely what I want to talk about. Bad enough school had to start today, but now I have to deal with your stupid ass. Go away won't this ruin your rep or some shit?"

"They know I'm pissing you off, so no." He said.

"Alright, go the fuck somewhere."

"Ms. DeMarco language." Ms. Tesco said, walking past.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Bitch." I grumbled under my breath once she was out of earshot.

"They seriously never did anything for you birthday?" Brook asked.

"That's just…" Mikaela trailed off.

"Wrong." Sam finished.

"It's nothing."

"We're turning eighteen. That's nothing?" Trent said.

"Oh we have to do something now." Sam said.

"I have to work."

"No you don't. You're the manager; you can make someone else work."

"Actually our grandparents are in town and since it is their store they're capable of running it."

"Trent go die somewhere. Either do that or I kick your ass then kill you." I said.

"You can go to-"

"Alright that's it!" I slammed my fists down on the table. "Trent you need to go somewhere. You know I hate our birthday and that hasn't changed. You all need to quit thinking about whatever you are planning because it's not happening, and I'm going to get to Mr. Lawson's class early to get the hell away from you." I got up and stormed off. I went to my next class and avoided Sam, Mikaela, Brook, and Trent for the rest of the day. Once the final bell rung and I was free to go, I got up and walked out to Bee. I got in the back seat and waited on Sam and Mikaela.

"_What's wrong… doll face?_" Bee asked through the radio.

"Nothing." I said. I kicked off my shoes and sat sideways stretching my legs across the seat. Mikaela and Sam came out. We went home, but when I went to get out Bee kept me buckled in and wouldn't move to let me out.

"Brent are you coming?" Mikaela asked.

"Apparently not Bee won't let me." I said. He revved his engine making his usual hologram appear in the driver's seat. The hologram wasn't nearly as cute as his holoform, but apparently he didn't want Sam or Mikaela to know about his holoform.

Once we were on the highway he tinted the windows and his holoform appeared. With a little help I crawled into the passenger's seat. "So the rest of the autobots ship out to the new base next week." He said.

"And?"

"I figured you'd want to see them one last time."

"Yeah."

Jazzy crawled out of my bag. He curled up on my lap and went into recharge. It seemed like it took forever to get to base. I stared out the window for a while. I turned towards Bee. His holoform was a perfect fit for him.

"How does it work, the holoform?" I asked. "I mean I don't really know how it works, but more like why do you look like you look? It suits you perfectly."

"To make a holoform, we have to splice our sparks."

"So what you look like is based on who you are?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder." I said. "Now have you taken some extremely long and obnoxious route or am I just getting antsy?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he just smirked. I really wanted to smack that smirk off of his face.

When we finally got to base, Bee disabled the holoform and kicked Jazzy and I out before transforming and carrying us. We walked into the hangar and Jazzy immediately went to the head of special operations that he was named after. "Hey Lil' Lady, Baby Bot, Bee." He greeted us.

"S'up Jazz?" I asked.

"Nothin' much." He said. "Just tryin' to get back to fightin' shape." He said. He did a little jig like a boxer would. It reminded me of Bee, when we first met the rest of the autobots.

"_Trying to steal… my… bit…_" Bee's radio played.

"Did you really just use a sound bit from _Bring It On_?" I asked, not even attempting to stifle my giggles.

"What's '_Bring It On_'? Jazz asked.

"It's like _the_ staple cheer movie." I said. "Just look it up." I instructed. They both did as I said. Neither of them got it.

"Mikaela will find it funny." I said. "Still pissed though."

"What's wrong with the Lil' Lady?" Jazz asked Bee.

"_Birthday_." Bee responded.

"I'm going to turn your aft into a fucking tin can. Shut the hell up!"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with a birthday. You're supposed to get gifts and such right?"

"I've haven't had any kind of birthday celebration since I was seven. They've all been for Trent with my name tagged on the end." I explained. "There's no need to change it now."

"But it's a big one. You're turning eighteen." Lennox said, coming out of seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah. One of the big ones. One, ten, thirteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty-one, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy-five, one-hundred." Epps listed jogging up behind Lennox.

"I hate you two." I snapped.

"You're really not doing anything for your birthday?" Lennox asked.

"As I said, haven't done anything for years, why start now." I asked.

"No sweet sixteen?" A blonde woman asked, carrying a small child.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously.

"Brent, this is my wife Sarah and my daughter Annabelle." He said.

"I'm Brenton." I waved. "And to answer your question, no, I didn't have a sweet sixteen."

"That's just not fair." She said, with a frown.

"Well fairness and I have a fleety relationship at best." I said with a dry humorless chuckle.

"Hey Epps you know what this means?" Lennox asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I think it too." He said.

"PARTY!"

"You are such a teenage boy." Sarah said to her husband.

"So you don't want to help with it?" Will asked.

"I never said that." She said. "Someone has to keep you two goons in check. This is a party for an eighteen year old girl." She said.

"No." I groaned. "I don't want a party." I said.

"_Part-ay!... Sam… Brook… Mikaela… Trent… Ron… Judy… Grandparents… Brook…_ Bee put together a bunch of sound bites.

"No."

Optimus rolled in just then. "It's good to see you Brenton." He said once he had transformed.

"Hey Optimus." I said a little less than enthusiastically. I was pissed and biting my tongue so hard it was bleeding. I wasn't going to cuss all of the fuckers out because of Annabelle and I wasn't going to take my anger out on Optimus, cause he had nothing to do with it.

"You're angry. Why?"

"Ask your scout, human allies, family members of your human allies and the saboteur." I said.

"We're planning a party for her birthday." Lennox said.

"But she don't want nothin' to do wit it." Jazz said.

"Why not?" Optimus asked me.

"I don't feel the need to. I haven't done anything huge before, so why start now?"

"I think it's a good idea." Optimus said.

Ratchet and Ironhide had come in around the same time, but had stayed in their alt modes up until now. They transformed and looked at their leader.

"It'll give us a chance to see how the holoforms interact with regular humans." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet seems to be in agreement." Optimus said.

"Ironhide?"

He grunted.

"That's as close to a yes as we'll get from the bot." Lennox said.

"Lennox you are sooooo lucky that your child is here or else I would cuss you out to the moon and back. Megatron will look like a saint compared to me." I said.

"I find that hard to believe." Ironhide scoffed.

I turned and stared at him, my eye twitching. That's what happens when I suppress my anger. I get twitchy and crazy.

"Uh Ironhide, you haven't had to deal with a crazy woman before. It's not pretty." Lennox said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Nothing, I'm just…"

"Just what Will?"

"I'm just saying that you can be a little…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

I smirked.

"Bobby, hold Annie." Sarah said handing her child off to Epps.

"Somebody's sleeping on the couch." I muttered with a smile.

"A little what Will? Scary, crazy, mean, because I can show you all of those things."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Babe, I'm just trying to say that you can be a force to be reckoned with."

"Oh, so I'm forceful?"

Sarah was getting pissed. I held back my snickers.

"Well here's me forcing you out of our bedroom. You can sleep on the couch." She said. She picked up Annabelle and walked off.

"Seems it's settled." Optimus said.

"_PARTY!_"

"I'll take care of the music." Jazz said.

I just stood there and sulked.

-

"I don't want to go." I whined as I was dragged by Sam and Mikaela out to Bee.

I was thrown in the back. The seatbelt automatically slithered around me tight enough that I could move.

"I hate you all bitches." I grumbled.

"Only you wouldn't want to have a party for your eighteenth birthday." Mikaela said.

"I don't give a fuck." I said.

"Are you gonna bitch the entire time."

"Fuck you."

Bee squeezed me a bit with the seat belt. I punched the door hard.

"_Sensitive!_"

"Guess what? I don't give a fuck. You deserved it you fucking glitch."

"_I got ninety-nine problems, but a… glitch… ain't one_"

I sat and sulked as Mikaela and Sam talked happily on our way to the place they rented out.

We got out and I contemplated making a run for it. As soon as I did though Bee would follow and use the holoform to force me inside. I walked in and it was worse than I thought. There were a lot of people there. Family I rarely ever associated with, soldiers I knew and some I had never met. Then there was this small group standing off to the side. Except for Bee, I'd never see the autobots' holoforms. I could tell, who they all were though. Jazz just oozed style and charisma. Ironhide looked like a hard ass. Of course Ratchet looked pissed off, but that was no surprise. Then there was Optimus, who seemed to have this almost regal like atmosphere around him. It was toned down a bit though, by his warm and inviting smile. Last, but not least was the blonde haired blue eyed mute, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"My grandbaby!" My grandmother screamed running over and hugging me.

"Gran, calm down." I said, hugging her back. As soon as she let me go, I was pulled into another hug this time by Judy. "Oh my God." I groaned. It went like this until it seemed like I had hugged everybody there. Last were the soldiers. "Alright, so our presents all go together." Lennox explained.

I was handed one box from Epps, another from Lennox, Sarah had one in her hands and one of the newer arrivals, who I got along with pretty well, Graham, had the last one. I took Graham's first. Inside was a pair of black skinny jeans. "Sick." I said approvingly. "Thanks."

Then Epps handed me his. I pulled out the leather jacket. "Since your jacket got messed up in Mission City."

"Awe thank you Bobby."

"I picked it. Sarah approved it, but I picked it." Lennox said handing me his box.

I pulled out the sparkly dress. "Oh-la-la. How awkward were you picking it out?" I asked.

"Very." He answered.

"Thanks."

"Mine's the best." Sarah said confidently.

Just from the shape of the box, I knew it was a pair of shoes. I tore off the silver paper and pulled the lid off of the box.

"Holy shit!" I swore. I looked at Sarah and then at Lennox and back to Sarah. She put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. I hugged them all, but Sarah the tightest. Who wouldn't, especially when she bought you Jimmy Choo shoes? "I'll be back." I said.

"MICKEY! BROOKE!" I screamed. They came over at the same time.

"What?"

"Mick, where's your purse?"

"Over there." She pointed.

"Grab it." I said.

"And me?" Brooke asked.

"Do you have a ponytail?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Two?"

"I always have like four on me."

"Perfect."

Mickey came back over. "Care to explain?"

"Presents." I said. "Can you not see the boxes in my hands?"

"Now, off to the bathroom. " I said.

When we came out of the bathroom, my blonde hair was now in a fishtail braid over my left shoulder, courtesy of Brooke. My eyes were lined in black and shadowed in a dark silvery grey, thanks to Mikaela. I had changed into my new stuff, throwing my first outfit, which no effort was put into Brooke's bag, which was large enough to stash a body.

"Why don't you look pretty!" My grandmas said as I neared her.

"Such a beautiful young lady." My grandfather said.

"Presents." I explained.

"From who?" Gran asked.

"The Lennox's, Epps, and Graham."

"Oh Sarah and will are so nice. How do you know them again?"

"He and Braden work together." I said. It was true, but it didn't give too much away.

"Oh, well go find Braden. He's been looking for you." She said.

I walked over to where all of the bots were. "So how does it feel to be human?" I asked.

"You feel much more than we do." Optimus said. "It is both odd, yet intriguing."

"Well, ratchet did a good job, excluding the eyes, because no one's eyes are that blue, there's nothing off about you."

"I feel weird." Ironhide said.

"Happy B-day Brent." Jazz said. He pulled me into a hug.

"You pick up quick, huh?" I said. We pulled apart. "Where's the bug?" I asked.

"He's out by his alt mode." Ratchet said.

"Okay, thanks." I said. I made my way towards the door. I kept looking over my shoulder so that no one would try to stop me. I walked out and there bee was. His holoform was perched on the hood of his alt mode. "You insist on throwing me a party and then you stand outside. What the fuck kind of deal is that?"

He let out a whistle through the radio. "Ya like it?" I asked.

"_Yupp!_" He played. "Missing one thing." He said in his actual voice.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine." I huffed. I closed my eyes. I heard his door open then close. That was followed by the feeling of something cold around my neck. I opened my eyes and put my hand up to it. Bee gestured to his open door. He lowered the thing to block the sun revealing the mirror. My eyes widened at the bumblebee pendent. "It's so pretty." I said.

"You like it?" He asked.

I leaned over and hugged him. "I love it." I answered honestly. "Now you have to come endure this party with me."

"You'll live." He said.

"I'm still dragging you around."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the actual fuck?" I said, as I walked out of the school into the parking lot. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Bee. He was covered in eggs and paint and glitter.

Sam had stopped short too. "Bee?"

"_Evil… Fucking… Brother…_"

It took me a second, but my confusion and shock turned to rage. I threw my bag at Sam. He caught it. I stormed over to the lot by the football field where the jocks and shit parked. Trent was leaning against the side of his Hummer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. His friends started snickering.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY SHIT FACE?" I screamed. "I will kick you in your fucking nads so hard that I create a pussy. Do you fucking understand me?"

"Brent calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I screamed at Trent.

"What the hell do you care about that loser mother fucker's car?"

"Cause it might as well fucking be my car dick wad."

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?"

"And you are a fucking dick." I replied. I kicked him in his knee before walking back to Bee. I looked for a place to open the door, but it was all covered in green paint. He opened it for me. "Thanks." I said.

"Do you have any cash?" Sam asked. He was digging though his bag, and Bee was driving us home.

"Uh…" I dug in my pockets and pulled out a five.

"That gives us seven and that's enough for a car wash." He said.

"Only an automatic one."

Bee slammed on the breaks. "_Oh HELL no!_"

I was nearly choked by the seat belt, but Sam's face went flying into the steering wheel. "Ouch." He groaned.

"Fine no autowash." I agreed.

"He needs washed." Sam protested rubbing his forehead.

"I'll wash him."

"You're gonna was him?"

"I can wash a car."

"I never said you couldn't."

"You implied it with your tone, shit fuck."

"Oh my god! Do you have to pick a fight over everything?"

"Yes."

"Let's just get home." He said.

"We got home and Bee parked in the driveway in front of the house. I walked inside and changed before coming back out. I got a bucket a sponger and some soap from the garage.

"This is gonna be cold." I said, I blasted be with the hose. He emitted a high pitched whine and rose on his axels. "Normal car."

He lowered some and stopped with the sound, but he still looked different. I laughed. I picked off most of the egg shell, throwing it in a different bucket. I then got to work wiping Bee down. Bee kept playing different bits. At one point when I leaned over his hood he played the whistle. I smacked his hood.

"Damn girl!" I looked up and saw Ethan one of Trent's friends pulled over staring.

"Go the fuck some where you fucking creep!" I yelled.

"Just enjoying the show." He sent me a cocky smirk.

I flipped him off.

"Any time any place baby."

I rolled my eyes. There was no winning with Ethan. He was the perv you could fine. Trent pulled up behind him and got out. "Hey man!"

"Get lost Ethan." Trent said.

"Awwww come on."

"Go."

"Whatever man." He said driving off.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked Trent.

"Just came to say sorry."

"You're sorry?" I asked.

"I am."

"Then why the fuck did you do it?"

"I still got to keep up appearances, Sis."

"So your '_image_' is more important than my sanity?"

"Now you're being crazy." He said.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You're a dick, a grade a dick."

"You're my twin."

"And?"

"That makes you more like me than you want to admit. That makes you a twat, a grade a twat." My jaw dropped. I quickly recovered though. "Trent I'm so proud of you. That's the best come back you've ever had." I squealed. Then I punched him. "That's for calling me a twat."

"You called me a dick."

"Fine then. You be the twat. I'll be the dick."

He just looked at me like I was on shrooms.

"Ha ha. You're a pussy." I laughed pointing.

"You're simple." He said. I simply stuck my hand in the bucket and flicked bubbles at him. He picked up the sponge and rung it out over my head. "You douche!" I took the sponge and pushed it into Trent's chest.

"You are so gonna regret that." He said. He picked up the bucket and kicked off my shoes and ran like hell. He caught up and dumped the bucket on my head. I shoved him and walked back to the house. I grabbed the hose and blasted him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. I looked up at him. I smirked evilly. I went chasing after him.

"NO! NO! NO!" He screamed. Ron yelled at us for running on his grass. Judy yelled at us, when we ran through the house. Finally I tackled him in the hallway. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

I went and changed into dry clothes and walked back out. Trent had finished cleaning Bee and was rinsing him off.

"Why is Sam's car so high on its axels?" Trent asked.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's a long story." I lied.

"Well car's all done." He said.

"Not exactly." I said.

"You gonna dry and wax?"'

"And sweep and shine." I added.

"Well, I'm not sticking around for that. Plus if mom sees me, she's gonna flip the fuck out."

"Buh-bye, Pussy."

"Bye Dick."

"Alright, back to work." I dried Bee off, waxed him, got the little vacuum and swept out his interior, shined his tires, cleaned his windows and clean his dash. Once he was done, I got in the driver's said. "Off to the garage."

He pulled into the garage and I got out. "Daaaaaamn."

"_I'm too sexy_"

"I did a damn good job." I said.

"I'll give you that." He said.

"You better." I said bye to Bee and went in the house. I took a shower, before eating dinner and passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Brent, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked me.

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm sun bathing." I was in my bikini on a lounge chair.

"Why?"

"So that I have some color." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Well Miles is coming over." He said.

"Are you serious?" I whined.

"Yes."

"You have a hot ass girlfriend and you're slumming with you loser best friend? Boy, you are fucked up."

"If I were you I'd go put some close on before he gets here."

"I'm just going to sunbathe somewhere else. I'm not gonna spend the rest of my Saturday being eye raped by the asshole." I got up and walked in the house. I put on a pair of shorts and a very loose tank. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the garage with my chair.

"Bee?"

"_Yes?_"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"_Sure… Where…do you… want to go?_"

"How about you find some place, where you can be in your bipedal mode and I can soak up some sun?"

"_Alright_."

I put my chair in his trunk and got in the driver's side. I put my hand on the wheel, my arm slack. I let Bee drive and just listened to the radio. He found some random hill in the middle of nowhere. I set up my chair and grabbed a book. I stripped back down to my bikini and laid out. Bee transformed and sat down next to me.

I flipped over and that's when I fell asleep. I woke up, when Bee blasted his horn as loud as he fucking could near my head. I nearly jumped a foot in the air. "What the fuck?" I swore.

"_Message from… boss… bot… they're here_."

I pulled my shirt over my head and as I picked up my shorts and my book, Bee grabbed me, transforming around my form. "HOLY FUCK!" I screamed once I was sitting in the passenger's seat. "You couldn't have waited until I put on my shorts?"

"_We're gonna… miss them… ETA… approximately ten minutes…_"

"How far away are we?"

"_Thirty… legally…_"

"Do you know who?"

"_Nope._"

I awkwardly pulled on my shorts and settled into the seat. Bee buckled me in and then took off. He sped obnoxiously on the road. He wove between cars going at a speed that he could only manage because he was an alien. I held on for dear life, but it was so fun.

We eventually ended up in a random stretch of desert. We were there early. I knew we were there because there was nothing around for miles and the others were there along with a few of the soldiers.

"Lennox! Epps!" I screamed.

"Brent!" They screamed waving me over. I walked up to them and Bee transformed. "What are you doing here?" Lennox asked.

"I was tanning, when Bee got the message. Bee got here as fast as he fucking could."

"Alrighty then." Lennox said. "We've got a new liaison here. I highly doubt he'll like you hanging around here, so try to keep a low profile."

"Galloway. He's a fucking asshole." Epps said.

"He's not the bots' biggest fan."

"The feeling is mutual." Ratchet said.

"Hello Ratchet."

"Brenton, you appear to be in good health." He greeted.

"I feel fucking awesome." I said.

"Although it appears to me that the epidermal layer of your skin appears to be mildly burnt."

"Shit." I swore. I always seemed to manage to tan then just burn a tiny bit. "It's just slightly burnt, happens all the time." I said.

He nodded at me. "You should were a protectant."

"I know. I'll remember next time."

"Good." He turned and began to talk to Optimus. At the same time all of the bots looked up. Us humans mimicked them. Three fire balls, which everyone knew were the new bots flew above our heads.

"Wow." I breathed out. The crashed down to the ground a good football field away. The bots got a little closer, while most of the humans stayed back. Bee crouched down and put his hand out. I crawled up on without any hesitation. He looked at Lennox and Epps. The clambered on and stood on both sides of me. Bee lifted us up to his shoulder. Lennox and Epps sat on one side, while I sat on the other. Bee walked to where the other bots were standing. There were three hisses as the bots began to unfold.

They rose to their full heights. They looked naked without all of the armor that came from their alt modes. Two were of them were surprisingly short.

"Get me the frag away from those pit spawned slaggers!" One said.

"Welcome to your new home Sideswipe." Optimus greeted sounding amused and irritated at the same time.

Then there was the sound of metal grating against metal. I looked over and saw Ratchet pinching the bridge of his nose, extremely hard. He was speaking in Cybertronian. Ironhide was making similar sounds. "Bee?" I asked.

"_Mudflap… Skids…_" He started. I found it funny that the next bits he used weren't from the radio, but from me. "_Twins… fucking stupid… dumb asses…_"

The short ones bumped into each other. "Hey man, watch it!" The one screamed.

"Nah, man you watch it!"

With that they started to fight.

"Watch it you two glitches, you're only in protoarmor. You're going to break something." Ratchet scolded.

They didn't listen. Hide went over and grabbed them both throwing them in different directions. Ratchet approached the fourth one that had yet to open. He kneeled down beside it and scanned it. He then turned his hand into a laser and shot it a certain points on the pod. It then began to unfold like the others.

The bot then stood and surprisingly, Ratchet looked happy. "Jolt." He greeted. "It's good to see you are well."

"Good to see you as well Ratchet."

"Jolt?"

"[i]Ratchet… Assistant… teacher's pet…[/i]"

I snickered.

"Excuse me!" The polite phrase was sneered in a way that was anything, but polite. "Who is she and who gave her permission to be here?"

"Put me down." Bee set me down and I walked over to the guy.

"Galloway?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Brenton DeMarco. I'm one of the two girls who were with the Autobots for Mission City."

"You?" He scoffed.

"Yes." I gritted my teeth. "Bumblebee is my guardian." I said.

"Bug, you took a charge, a squishy charge?"

"Awe, Bee got a human femme." The twins said in sync.

Hide knocked the two together before throwing them again. Bee whirled and nodded at him, obviously appreciating the gesture.

"Bee take Brenton home. We'll be able to take care of everything." Optimus said.

Bee nodded and transformed down, throwing Epps and Lennox in the front seats. "Holy shit!" Epps swore.

"Wicked." Lennox said. They got out.

"Tell me about it." I said getting in the driver's side.

We got home and Bee pulled into the garage. I walked into the house. "Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Ya know went to Vegas, went down on some dude for a hundred bucks, lied about my age gambled, turned it into a hundred grand. Then I spent all of that on coke and oxy and ran from the cops and came here. Bee's trunk is loaded."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking hell! What the fuck is this shit?" I bitched. I had done a lot of that lately. It was warranted. I was sicker than shit. I didn't care that my vocal chords protested in pain at their use or that I couldn't breathe easily enough to go on a good solid rant. I was going to be a whiny little bitch and didn't give a single shit, who I pissed off.

"Brent honey, are you okay?" Judy asked me poking her head in.

"Pissed, but other than that as good as to be expected."

"Well, I brought you some soup."

"Thanks Judy." I accepted the bowl.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked. He had his shirt over his mouth like a respirator.

"You're a dick. Just wait as soon as I feel like I can stay awake for more than ten seconds I'm going to kiss the shit out of you!"

His eyes went wide with fear. "You wouldn't dare."

"Pucker up Sammy boy." I said, my words were emphasized when a couching fit over took me. "God damn it!"

"Alright, shut up and eat your soup." Judy said.

I sighed and ate my soup letting the warm liquid heat me up from the inside out. A few moments later. Bee's holoform appeared at the foot of my bed. He looked at me worried.

"Sexy, I know." I said, my voice sounding worse than before.

"You sound like me." Bee said with a smirk.

"Twins."

"Ha ha. Not funny."

"Yeah it seems every twin I know is an ass. I'm an ass. Trent's an ass. Skidz and Mudflap are dumb asses. Sides is an asshole, and I'm going to assume that Sunny is a conceited ass."

"Pretty much nailed Sunny right on the head with that one. He's conceited, kind of sociopathic, he's gonna really hate it here, too many things to mess up his paint."

"Does he give a damn about any one?"

"Just Sides and Ratchet, when he's gonna wrench them, but then he only cares that the medic doesn't completely glitch and offline him."

"He sounds like an asshole." I said.

"He is, but he's one of our best."

"I hope he gets here soon though." I said softly.

Bee raised an eye brow.

"It's just I feel for him. Trent and I weren't always like this. Sure he's getting better, but still we can't stand each other half of the time. When we were little, we were like this. I held up my hand my middle finger and my pointer finger intertwined. We had each other's backs. I was always kind of being pushed off to the side, but Trent would go and make me the center of attention. Meanwhile some older kid would pick on Trent and I would scream and scream and scream until they left him alone."

"What changed?" Bee asked.

"I don't know. It all just kind of fell apart. Trent started to let them push me back, In turn I let people bully him. He began to defend himself and turned into what he is today. I just became a grade A bitch a rebellious grade A bitch. I dyed my hair bright ass blue one time to piss my mom off. It worked like a charm." I chuckled. I yawned, then coughed, then swore.

"Go to sleep. You need it if you are to be well soon." He said.

"So formal. I'll sleep when I'm dead. I need to move." I started to sit up.

"I'd say something, but you won't listen."

"Right Bug. Now get the hell out of here."

Bee's holoform fizzled out.

"So what happened?" Mikaela asked.

"You know me Mickey. If I say I'm gonna do something I'll do it. Sam was being a smartass, so I told him I was gonna kiss the shit out of him so that he got sick."

"So you kissed my boyfriend?"

"See the point of that wasn't me kissing him, it was me getting him sick."

"And?"

"I coughed on his food and drank from his glass, when he wasn't paying attention."

"Seriously?"

"Mikaela?" Sam croaked out, from his room. Mikaela and I finished our short walk to his room.

"Is it safe?" I asked, pulling my t-shirt up over my mouth.


End file.
